Reasons for Aisha
by tulipflower
Summary: Aisha is a student attending Alfea boarding school. She and her friendships with friends are starting to slip. Aisha is all alone with no one to go to. Will she ever have any friends again?
1. Day and Night

**Reasons For Aisha**

**Hey guys! This is my second official fanfic. I have two others for My Little Pony. The first one was a short-story and the second one is almost finished. I hope that you enjoy this story because I love the Winx Club. Please review my stories. Thanks ~ tulipflower **

I was doing my hair and getting ready for another day at Alfea boarding school. I petted my bunny, Milly. "Bye Milly, I'm running late",

I said, hurrying out of the door. I ran as fast as I could through the hallway. Then, I bumped into someone.

I bumped into Flora! "Aisha?" Flora said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine", I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little scratch", Flora said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well I'm actually late for class."

"Omigosh go Aisha!"

I kept running and running until I finally made it. "Aisha, there you are!" the teacher said. "We were worrying about you!" I had a guilty look on my face. "Class, please open your books to page 375 in your magic textbook."

After the day of classes ended, it was party time! I went back to my room and put on my favorite purple dress with matching heel shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Looking good!" I said to myself. I wonder what my friends are going to wear.

I went to my makeup table and selected light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara to match my dress. As I applied m makeup, there was a knock at my door. I walked over and answered it. "Hey Stella", I said.

"Hi Aish", Stella said. "Can you stick to calling me Aisha?"

"Aww, but I made up cute nick names for everyone", Stella said.

"Fine", I said.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" "I just came over to borrow some gold eye shadow." I gave it I her. "Thanks Aish!" As soon as Stella left, I closed the door. I finished applying my makeup, and then left for the party.

I walked out of my room all the way down to Bloom's room. I took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. I heard whispers from inside saying: "Shh someone's here" "Answer the door". About a second later, Musa opened the door. "Hey girl!" she said. "Hey Musa."

Inside of Bloom's room, there were so many decorations! Wall hangings, balloons, and streamers were all there. "Hi guys!" I said. "Hey Aisha", they all said. "We were just talking about school." I bent over the table of drinks to get a cup. I felt something cold on my chest. I lifted up and fruit punch was splattered on my dress!

I heard giggles come from everyone. Even my friends! Girls I didn't even know we're laughing to. I started laughing to. I saw a quick movement in the room and the next thing I know, I'm covered in fruit punch from head to toe.

Everyone was laughing hysterically. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?" I said. I stormed out of Bloom's room and ran to my room. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. It was Stella and Flora. "Aisha wait!" Flora called. I kept running until I reached my room. Then, I slammed the door.

Flora and Stella kept knocking. About 10 minutes later, they stopped. I decided to check my email on my laptop and here is a message I found in my inbox:

To: aisha

From: floraflower

Subject: Sorry!

Hey Aisha! I'm super sorry about the party! I though it was kind of funny when fruit punch when on your dress. *giggles*. But it was really men when Musa covered you in fruit punch. Please forgive us and Musa for laughing. Please respond.

Flora

I deleted the message immediately. That was not funny! In fact I could just rip all of my hair out! There was a knock on my door again. "GO AWAY!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at my door. "It's me, Bloom." "I'm coming", I said. Bloom was the only person I could talk to now.

"I'm so sorry about the stupid party", she said. "I never should've thrown it." Bloom sounded really sad. "Bloom it's not your fault." "Thanks so much for coming to talk to me", I thanked her.

"I don't think that I belong at Alfea", I said, my eyes starting to water. "I love the school but no one likes me." "That's not true!" "Yes it is!" "Aisha, we all love you and you're my best friend! Believe it or not, you're the nicest friend I've ever had!" Bloom said.

"I'm sorry Bloom", I said.

"I know that you just moved here and everything but you fit in very well!"

"Thanks... I think."

"I actually moved here 5 months ago."

"Oh, right!" Bloom said.

"Well, thanks for coming to check on me Bloom."

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I closed the door and fell on my bed. It was purple bed spread with flowers all over it. "What should I do Milly?" I asked my bunny. "Wait!" I said. I opened up my laptop and re-read the message that Flora sent me. "Flora never makes spelling mistakes", I mumbled. In the message she wrote it was really men instead of mean!

Musa obviously sent it to me! I marched back to Bloom's room where the party was. "Someone in this room is guilty of sending me a fake letter!" I said. Everyone stared at me like I was a crazy person. "It's Musa!" Everyone gasped and turned around to look at Musa.

She had a scared expression on her face. "Musa didn't do anything!" Stella said. "Calm down Stel", Flora said. All of my friends shouted at me telling me I was wrong. All of them except Bloom. Bloom stayed quiet with a worried expression on he face.

"Um, Aisha?" Flora said. "Are you talking about that email I sent you?" What? Flora sent me the email? "Just forget it!" I said. I stepped out of the door and slammed it.

I'm such an idiot!

I got back to my room and took a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite Purple Sparkle shampoo. When I was done with my shower, I put on my long, blue night gown. It all made no sense. Flora never makes any spelling mistakes.

I crawled into my bed with Milly laying next to me and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was flying through a meadow. I saw big, black, swirly magic. I flew closer, and closer to it. I breathed in the scent of coal and old paint. I got taken into the dark magic. It was a very dark world that I was in.

There were dead plants, volcanoes, evil creatures, and many other things in this strange world. What was this place? I saw a huge building and flew over to it. I recognized the shape of the building at once. It was Alfea! I went inside of it. Upstairs, across the hall to my room.

I opened the door and walked inside. It was destroyed. The whole room was black and ripped apart. I saw a fluffy, motionless body laying in the corner. It was Milly, my bunny. I heard a high pitched scream and whipped my head around. Musa was standing in front of me. She had a knife in her hand. She walked towards me and...

I immediately woke up. "It was just a dream", I said relieved.


	2. Flora's Garden Salad

**Chapter 2 **

I got out of bed and went to the shower. I had to get ready for another day of classes and school. I usually always receive a text message in the morning from my friends but I didn't. "Maybe they just forgot", I thought.

I washed my hair with Strawberry Rose shampoo. I walked over to my clothes droor and picked out a light blue keyhole top, jean shorts, and my favorite black ballet flats. I grabbed my bag with all of my books in it, my phone and everything else I needed.

Lastly, I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. "I'm ready to go!" I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room. The hallway was crowded and many people were heading to classes. I flew downstairs and opened my locker. I needed my Spell Book for first period of classes.

Someone bumped me. "Oh, sorry Aisha, I didn't see you there", Musa said, snickering. "Leave me alone Musa!" I said, punching her in the shoulder. "Ow! That hurt!" Musa started chasing after me as I flew to my class. I quickly slipped into the room before she caught me.

"Hello Aisha."

"Hi professor", I said. I took my usual seat in the middle of the classroom. Flora was sitting next to me. She flashed me a quick smile and then started listening to the lecture the professor was giving us. Why was Musa really mean all of a sudden?

She used to be one of my best friends but now she acts as if I'm her enemy. I replayed Bloom's party in my head. Musa had poured fruit punch on me. Maybe something is happening between her and her family and she's taking it out on me.

"That's why we have to be careful when performing this spell", the professor finished. I zoned out. Dang it! "Aisha would you perform the spell for us please?" she asked. I didn't even know what we were talking about! "Um... Okay."

I took a guess on what spell we were working on and performed it. "Very nice Aisha", the professor said. "Unfortunately, that's not the spell we are working on. You might want to listen to what I'm saying when I give lectures. Understand?" "Yes ma'm."

I heard chuckles coming from students all over the room. How embarrassing!

The rest of the day classes went by quickly. I made sure to listen and take extra notes to make up for what happened in spell class.

I went into my dorm room and texted Musa.

Aisha: Hey Musa! =) I was wondering if u wanted to have go grab lunch with me.

Musa: Um.. Okay.

Aisha: Meet me Pixie's Palace Cafe in about half an hour.

Musa: Kk.

I figured that if I set up a lunch date with Musa, I would be able to talk to he and ask her why she was being mean to me. I put on more blush and lip gloss before getting ready to go. I also texted Bloom, Stella, and Flora telling them I was going to have lunch with Musa.

Group Message: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha

Aisha: Hey guys. I'm going to lunch with Musa. Just letting you guys know that I will be Pixie Palace Cafe if anything happens.

Flora: Okay Aisha! Thanks for letting me know!

Stella: Alrighty then! Have fun girlfriend! =D

Bloom: K Aisha! Hope it goes well.

I smiled at the messages that they wrote and put my phone in my purse. I was ready for lunch.

I was sitting at a table in the Pixie Palace Cafe. Musa was late! 27 minutes late to be exact. Finally, Musa walked in. "Sorry I'm late Aisha", Musa said. "No worries." "Why did you invite me to lunch if I was mean to you?"

"I wanted to figure out why you were being mean to me."

"Oh!"

"So why are you being mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Aisha. I was just mad at my parents because they didn't let me get a dress that I wanted and I took it out on you."

"Maybe we can go to the mall together and look for the dress you wanted!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course Musa! Your my friend."

Musa started crying and gave me a hug. "Thanks for understanding Aisha." We had a very nice lunch. I ordered a salad called Flora's Garden. It was delicious! Turns out, Flora made it herself!

"Thanks so much for inviting me to lunch! I'm putting together an outing to the mall with Bloom. Can you tell Stella and Flora about it if Bloom hasn't already?" Musa said. "Of course!" I said.

"Bye Musa!" I said.

"See you Aish!"

Musa called me by my nickname, Aish! I went back up to my room. Today was a good day!


	3. Diamond Rings and Everything

**Chapter 3**

**Note from tulipflower: **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I was on vacation. Please enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up the next morning bright and early. It was only 5:30 a.m. I went on my laptop and checked my email. There was an email from Stella!

from: stella

to: aisha

Hey girl! Musa and Bloom are planning for us to go out to the mall today! Wear a nice dress and bring a lot of money cause were going on a ss(shopping spree)! Arrive at the mall at 3:15

Stella 3

Yes! The mall! My favorite place to hang out after school. I emailed Stella back saying that I would come. I hopped into the shower and washed up. When I got out, I picked some clothes to wear. My black high heel shoes, blue skinny jeans, and my purple tea shirt.

It was about 6:00. I decided to go and have breakfast. I tip-toed downstairs because I didn't want to wake anyone up. I was surprised to see Flora up having breakfast with Stella. I decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" I said. "What's sup Aish?" they both said. "Wanna sit with us?" "Sure!" "Let me get my food." I went over to the buffet and piled pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit on to my plate. I also went over to the drink section and grabbed some orange juice.

I went over to the table they were sitting at. "Do you guys usually have breakfast at this time?" I asked, curiously. "No we just planned it today." Flora said. "We were going to invite you but we know you like to sleep in", Stella finished. Aisha smiled at them.

She drank some of her juice and poured syrup on her pancakes. "You guys excited about the mall today?" I asked. "Tots excited!" Stella screamed. "Me too!" Flora said. Flora had chosen a very light breakfast. A muffin, grapes, and juice.

Stella had chosen hash browns, hot chocolate, and waffles. "How much money are you guys taking?" Flora asked. "I'm taking $80." "I'll take $70", Stella said. "I'm going to take $100!" Flora said. They all laughed. "Wow", I said looking at my watch, " Its already 7:00!" "We have to get going!" Stella said.

I went to my first class with Flora and Stella close behind me. I sat down in the back of the class and got out my notebook. Fridays we always the best. Classes let out early! The day was only 6 hours! As my teacher talked, I took notes and scribbled away in my notebook.

The day was over! I can go home and pick out a cute dress to wear to the mall! It was about 1:45. I had chatted with Musa after school was over. I walked to my room and went inside. "Time to pick out a dress!" I opened my closet. So much stuff to choose from! I tried on everything I had.

The perfect dress! It was a strapless red dress that I would wear with my black kitten heel shoes! Now it was 2:55! I took a quick shower to refresh myself, put on my clothes and shoes, and reapplied makeup. I am ready to go! "Bye Milly!" I said, walking out the door.

I drove my car to the mall and parked. I literally ran into the mall. I saw Stella standing near the entrance. "Sup Aish?" "Hey Stel!" I just got a text from Bloom!

Bloom: Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy Giiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllll!

Aisha: What's up with so many letters. U could have just txted me Hey Girl! ;)

Bloom: :O Anyway, where r u guys?

Aisha: the mall entrance.

Bloom: Oh I c u! C u in a sec!

Aisha: KK

I put away my phone and ran up to them. "Ready to go shopping?" I asked them. "Totally!" Bloom walked over. "Hey guys!" "Musa is already inside with Flora", Stella said. "OMG!" Bloom screamed. "Diamond...RING!"


End file.
